


Contentement

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Jealous Edward Nygma, Loving Edward Nygma, M/M, Mayor Cobblepot, One Shot, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le maire et son adjoint sont amoureux.Ils sont tout sauf discrets sur leur relation et mettent un long moment avant de se séparer chaque matin. Heureusement personne n'oserait leurs faire la moindre remarque, à moins de vouloir finir avec sa tête plantée sur une pique par le maire Cobblepot lui-même.





	Contentement

**Author's Note:**

> Après l'angst hardcore de [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940559) j'avais envie d'écrire un truc un peu plus léger.  
> Et donc voici Contentement, l'exact contraire, où personne ne meurt et où Oswald et Ed sont très heureux, merci pour eux. En fait, ils se comportent un peu comme des lycéens qui viennent de se mettre en couple - ce qui est un très net progrès avec les deux gamins de 5 ans que nous avons dans le canon, n'est-ce pas ? XD XD (PS : j'adore aussi les deux gamins de 5 ans dans le canon)

Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Depuis que le maire et son adjoint étaient en couple, tout le monde avaient progressivement été mis au courant, car le maire était très démonstratif.  
Au début, on sentait une certaine réticence chez Edward Nygma, qui n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'être un sentimental – c'était un cadre sévère, qui rechignait à sociabiliser avec le reste de l'équipe, et qui ne pardonnait guère l'erreur. Il était donc, de l'avis de tous, l'homme le mieux assorti à celui que l'on appelait toujours le Pingouin. Certains avaient émis l'hypothèse que Nygma cherchait simplement à gagner un peu plus de pouvoir sur l'empire du Pingouin, mais étrangement, les gens qui répandaient ce genre de rumeur avaient tendance à disparaître sans laisser de trace.  
Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, on pouvait les apercevoir en train de se dire au revoir pour la journée – même s'il était son conseiller, Edward et Oswald ne se voyaient qu'en de très brèves occasions.  
Gare à celui qui interromprait leurs effusions, la colère du Pingouin à cet égard pouvait être destructrice, comme l'avait déjà constaté plusieurs de ses secrétaires.  
« Vivement ce soir. », souffla Oswald, les bras autour d'Ed, le visage contre son épaule.  
\- La journée passera vite. Je t'ai préparé un planning bien chargé, répondit tendrement son compagnon en glissant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque.  
Le Pingouin frémit et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.  
\- Je déteste avoir à te quitter.  
\- Moi aussi, mais c'est une nécessité. Tu es le maire après tout.  
Oswald allait répliquer avec mauvaise humeur mais le baiser sur son front le coupa dans son élan.  
\- Cela ne rendra nos retrouvailles que plus intenses, déclara doucement Ed en laissant ses lèvres s'attarder un petit peu plus longtemps, descendant sur une pommette pour y déposer un autre baiser.  
Oswald rougit et lorsqu'Ed s'écarta, le Pingouin affichait un sourire radieux. L'amour l'embellissait de manière flagrante, et cela n'avait échappé à personne. Combien de fois Ed avait-il entendu des femmes se désoler du choix d'Oswald quand elles pensaient qu'Ed n'entendait pas – mais il entendait tout ce qui se passait entre ses murs, il avait des espions partout.  
Une part de lui était fière que ce changement soit attribué à son influence. Et une autre part, plus sombre, lui réclamait d'abattre quiconque avait l'audace de poser un regard concupiscent sur son amant.  
Bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas dépassé le stade des câlins. Ed était satisfait, Oswald semblait l'être aussi, tout se passait très bien, au rythme qui convenait. Les choses changeront peut-être, s'ils décident de franchir une autre étape, mais pour Ed ce n'était pas forcément requis. Ils partageait déjà un lien unique, très fort, et il pouvait très bien se passer de sexe. Ça avait été différent avec Mlle Kringle, mais il ne reproduirait pas les erreurs qu'il avait commise avec elle. Et il ne tuerait pas ses rivaux même s'il en avait très envie.  
\- Allez, dit-il en se détachant d'Oswald, la main caressant son bras tandis qu'il s'éloignait.  
Il ne quittait pas des yeux ceux d'Oswald, se perdant dans l'éclat vert d'eau de ses iris, admirant avec contentement ses pupilles se dilater alors qu'il essayait faiblement de se le retenir, crispant ses doigts sur sa manche.  
\- Ne sois pas en retard ce soir, déclara le Pingouin sur un ton ferme en dépit de l'affection qui transparaissait dans toute sa gestuelle. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail mais...  
\- Je ne l'aime certainement pas autant que toi, répliqua Ed en effleurant ses doigts des siens, avant de tourner les talons, une tache rouge sur chaque joue et un sourire content aux lèvres.  
Avec un lourd soupir de lassitude, Oswald pénétra en s'appuyant sur sa canne dans son bureau. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge : peut-être pourrait-il s'éclipser à l'heure du déjeuner pour rejoindre Edward. Il récupéra son planning du jour dans les documents impeccablement rangés en deux piles distinctes sur son sous-main en cuir. Il grinça des dents en s'apercevant que le soir même, il avait également une réunion avec les chefs des différents gangs de Gotham. Il savait déjà qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur tout du long, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise chose. Son irascibilité bien connue de tous tenait en respect tous ceux qui aurait aimé contester ses décisions. Sa cruauté quand on le mettait en colère avait fait reculer les tentatives d'intimidation à travers Ed. Il était amoureux mais pas complètement stupide – et certainement pas vulnérable. Il avait veillé à la protection d'Ed, bien que ce dernier ne se soit rendu compte de rien, et avait châtié les imbéciles qui avaient seulement eu l'idée de se réunir pour parler de l'éventualité d'un kidnapping. L'exemple sanglant qu'il avait infligé à la mafia avait suffit pour un temps, mais il n'oubliait pas de faire régulièrement passer le message, afin que personne n'oublie.  
Ceux qui s'en prendraient à Ed avaient tout intérêt à ne plus avoir ni amis ni famille. Car Oswald ne reculerait devant aucune vilenie, il ruinerait entièrement la vie de quiconque toucherait un cheveu d'Edward.  
Soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge. Il tourna immédiatement la tête et s'illumina.  
Ed était à nouveau sur le seuil. Quand il fut certain qu'Oswald l'avait remarqué, il retira lentement ses lunettes pour les glisser dans la poche de sa veste, puis avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains larges, se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Oswald gémit contre sa bouche, aux anges. Les papiers qu'il tenait s'échappèrent de ses doigts, glissant sur le sol sans qu'il s'en préoccupe le moins du monde.  
\- J'avais oublié ça, murmura Ed.  
\- Hmmm...moi qui croyais que tu n'oubliais jamais rien, répondit Oswald en battant coquettement des paupières.  
\- C'est ta faute. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi, cela demande toute ma concentration, rétorqua Ed en frottant son nez contre l'aile de celui d'Oswald, partageant son souffle, ce petit moment d'intimité rien qu'à eux, à l'écart des regards.  
Oswald prit les poignets d'Ed dans ses mains, savourant la prise de celui-ci sur son visage, le contact de ses longs doigts sur ses joues.  
\- Tu es entièrement pardonné, dit-il en embrassant une seconde fois son amant.  
Il enlaça le corps longiligne contre le sien, se rassasiant avec avidité de sa chaleur, de son odeur, essayant de les imprimer durablement dans son être, comme si en se serrant suffisamment l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait absorber une partie de l'autre, le garder avec lui même quand ils étaient séparés.  
Ed soupira de bien-être.  
\- C'est...déchirant, souffla-t-il. Je sais que c'est ridicule, nos bureaux sont mitoyens...mais je déteste l'impression de ne pas pouvoir te voir quand je le voudrais.  
\- Je sais, répondit Oswald, la voix rauque.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui crée un creux dans le cœur et ne se manifeste que durant une absence ?, questionna Ed en caressant le visage tant aimé d'Oswald avec son pouce, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
\- Le manque, grogna le Pingouin. Elle était un peu trop facile celle-là.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas quand elles sont trop complexes...  
Comme Oswald faisait la moue, Ed lui vola un autre baiser et laissa retomber ses mains.  
\- Déjeunons ensemble ce midi, d'accord ? Je t'ai ménagé du temps après, afin que l'on puisse se voir...  
Oswald geignit entre ses dents et posa son front contre le torse d'Edward, tout près de son cœur battant à la chamade.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oswald ?, demanda Ed gentiment, posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- J'ai hâte d'y être et en même temps je profite de chaque seconde du présent, marmonna Oswald. Ma mère...  
Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui d'Ed, qui sans la barrière des verres de lunettes paraissait plus proche que jamais.  
\- Elle disait que dans la vie, on n'a qu'un seul grand amour...  
Il prit les mains d'Edward dans les siennes. Elles étaient tièdes et douces ; il les porta jusqu'à sa bouche et les embrassa délicatement.  
\- Et j'ai enfin trouvé le mien, susurra-t-il sans quitter Ed des yeux.  
Ce dernier lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, avant que ses yeux ne se plissent à cause du grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres pleines.  
\- Tu es incroyablement romantique, tu sais ça ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, se défendit le Pingouin.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara Ed en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Plus que tu ne pourrais même l'imaginer.  
Il sentit le corps d'Oswald se détendre contre lui et son souffle s'enfuir dans son cou.  
\- Je t'aime, dit le Pingouin tout bas.  
\- Moi aussi, répéta Ed, la tête devenue soudain vide, complètement envahi qu'il était par ses sentiments pour Oswald. Comme personne d'autre. Ne me quitte jamais.  
Oswald releva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux scintillants de larmes.  
\- Jamais, jura-t-il avec une émotion tremblante dans sa voix.  
Et ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un énième baiser.


End file.
